epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alexneushoorn/Epic Rap Battles of Savagery - Trey Parker and Matt Stone vs Matt Groening and Seth MacFarlane
What's up, ERB fans? It's Alexneushoorn back with a new battle! I don't write these often because they're so hard to do. I'll try my best to make this one good, and if there's anything wrong with the battle, please let me know. This battle features the creators of South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone battling against Simpsons creator Matt Groening and Family Guy, American Dad and Cleveland Show creator Seth MacFarlane. Cast Mickey Meyer as Trey Parker Brock Baker as Matt Stone EpicLLOYD as Matt Groening Nice Peter as Seth MacFarlane Announcer EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SAVAGERY! TREY PARKER AND MATT STONE VS MATT GROENING AND SETH MACFARLANE BEGIN! Trey Parker and Matt Stone (Trey Parker's lyrics are in bold, while Matt Stone's lyrics are underlined. Both of them rapping at the same time is in italics) Parker and Stone! We're not alone! Pack your bags up and go home! Welcome to our turf, you wacky assholes! Here in South Park, we're two comedy commando's! Dissing people whether they're nice or not. We made Kim K a hobbit. We like to take a shot. We get laughs from folks with a couple of swears! You get your laughs by voicing a bear! The Simpsons are shit and Family Guy's a piss! Why don't you get over here and give our asses a kiss? Matt Groening and Seth MacFarlane (Matt Groening's lyrics are in bold, while Seth MacFarlane's lyrics are underlined. Both of them rapping at the same time is in italics.) Pass me a Duff Beer and also a snack. Seth, let's work together and take out these hacks! You got it, Matt. Let's show 'em who's boss! After Mary Kae Bergman, this will be their next loss! Your show is shittier than a diaper full of poop. Better get moving, or your asses will be whooped. We're the comedy kings, you two are just a prince. Over the past 20 years, you haven't matured an inch. You two are not focused, you have no concentration. Grossed out so much money for about 4 or 5 generations. Trey even involves his little girl in this shit? Disgraceful! She's still just a kid! With this flow, we will never be stopped! Sadly, it's time for your next verse. I'm sure it'll flop. Trey Parker and Matt Stone Don't bring up my daughter, man! She's proud of my show! I wonder what your sister thought when she yes to work with her bro! Family Guy got cancelled, then it went back on the air. You should've left it up on the finished show stair. When it comes to animation, we're the best O.G.'s! We've been reaching new heights since our South Park movie! If you think you can beat us, you got it high in the head! We'll leave you just like Phil Hartman and Marcia Wallace: Dead! Matt Groening and Seth MacFarlane My sis is an American Dad girl. And Family Guy's better than your crazy ass diss world! I cheer up folks of all ages, it's amazing to do! You two are one of the few people I boo. You don't wanna mess with these two comedy kingpins! 'Cause we will beat you up and claim your cash as a win win! Our raps are hot fire, you two just got burned! In your fanbase a lot of heads just got turned! Announcer WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP, EPIC RAP, EPIC RAP, EPIC RAP, EPIC RAP, EPIC RAP, RAP BATLLES OF SAVAGERY! Category:Blog posts